


The Maybe Not So Brilliant Idea

by Atomics



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trips, Vacation, everyones acting like stubborn children, marvel team red - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, spideydevilpool, who the hell drives to Canada anyway?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade, Matt and Peter decide to road trip to Canada. As could be expected, it wouldn't be the best idea to drive 16 hours there with Deadpool as the main designated driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really had an OT3 until I discovered these knuckleheads. They will most likely be the death of me. Either way I just couldn't get the thought of Wade obnoxiously singing in the car and Peter not having any of it.

“GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS!!!”  


Peter cringed from the backseat. There really was only so much obnoxious ‘singing’ one could take on an 869 mile car ride.  


“I’M HOT STICKY SWEET FROM MY GUNS TO MY FEET”  


“Oh my god Wade! Would you SHUT UP?”  


“What? Petey, how could you ask that, no! This is a Deadpool classic mash up. Of course, you’re probably too young to understand and truly appreciate being yourself and all. But thus is the woe of being our adorable baby spidey. You kno-”  


“ _Wade._ ” Matt was using his serious voice [or as Wade called it, his mean parent voice] and him having not really said anything on the car ride yet was enough to finally stop the constant stream of words and singing. “It’s one in the morning and I _know_ you’re not tired and trying to stay alert, so why must you torture Peter?”  


“Hmmph. I’m not TORTURING him, I’m EDUCATING him. Silly Matt.” Deadpool reached over to ruffle Matt’s hair with a chuckle.  


“That’s it, I’m sitting in the back with Peter.”  


“Aww, Matty, don’t be like that.” But the Daredevil ignored him in favour of releasing his seatbelt and hurling his body around the seat and to the back, maneuvering himself between Pete and the window Peter was previously trying and failing to sleep against, laying Peter out so he was leaning against him instead and snuggling up. He stuck his tongue out knowing Wade would be looking and Peter just chuckled and pressed closer.  


Peter knew he was being childish, but hell, they all were! And Wade started it. Peter was starting to rethink his objections to having Wade steal one of Starks jets to get them to Ontario. Deciding to ‘Road Trip it’ instead to keep on the legal side of things had lost it’s charm three hours back. Although the real flaw in this brilliant idea was most likely allowing Matt and Wade talk him into going with to Canada in the first place. Wade claimed that Logan was getting too lonely up there ‘all on his lonesome’ and of course Matt would make an excellent case about taking a vacation and health benefits and he couldn’t even remember half of what he said, only that it had been convincing. The man was far too good of a lawyer, but lucky for Peter, an equally great impromptu pillow.  


Wade’s previous singing had now been replaced with quiet mumbling as the mercenary complained, but thankfully he was now doing so to himself and at a reasonable volume. With Matt’s arm tucked around him and the soothing motions of his breathing, Peter thought that hey, maybe this vacation won’t be too bad after all as he was finally able to drift off into an easy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm writing more for this? I didn't know I was until I was. These guys are just too much fun.

Peter woke to the sounds of voices outside the car, the next thing he noticed was a distinct lack of Matt or Wade for that matter. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he could hear someone pop open the trunk and wrapped a blanket around himself before slipping on his shoes and stepping out of the car.  


“This uh, Peter Parker?” a gruff voice spoke after glancing at the some papers in his hands before shining a flashlight on him.  


“Yes, officer.” Peter’s eyes followed the voice and found Matt and Wade standing near the trunk with another border patrolmen.  


“Uh, yea sorry. I’m Peter, sorry I was sleeping, still not all awake ya know..” He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a weak smile.  


“It’s alright kid, we’re just about finished up here. Shouldn’t be too long.”  


“We’re all clear back here, Frank!” the patrolman examining the back shouted as he motioned for a surprisingly silent Wade to close the trunk.  


“Well, that should just about do it.” The first man-Frank spoke as the other three joined them between the car and a small booth. “What’d you boys say is your business in Canada again?”  


“We’re going on vacation and visiting an old friend up in Ontario.” Matt spoke without missing a beat and Peter grabbed the papers and ID’s Frank offered. They had all agreed before hand that when speaking to anyone of authority outside the US, Wade wasn’t allowed so much of a peep and Matt would be the main spokesperson.  


“Alrighty, you fellows have a good time then, ya hear?”  


“Will do, officer.” the Daredevil was smiling as he turned and made a show of using his cane to find the car before opening up the back seat and sliding in. Wade got back behind the wheel, giving a salute and a grin and Peter hopped in behind Matt, blanket trailing behind.  


They were finally on their way through Canada when Wade spoke again. “Really, baby boy? You come out wrapped in a blanket with sleepy sex hair? Make Matty and I look more like weird pervy guys, why dontcha. As if blind and disfigured weren’t enough to weird them out.”  


“Hey! I’m not that much younger than you two! And it’s cold out.” Peter pouted and pulled the blanket closer, ignoring Matt’s chuckles and shucking off his shoes again, bringing his feet up on the seat besides him.  


“Please, you don’t even have your license, Spidey. Who doesn’t have their license these days??”  


“I live in New York! Who NEEDS a license there? No one. Not to mention, my web shooters are a much quicker mode of transportation. You’re just cranky because you have to drive.”  


“Hey, I don’t mind driving so much as I just don’t like being left all by my lonesome up here for hours on end. Really you won’t let me sing, you steal Matty from me, and then you go around looking completely adorable and 1000% fuckable and I’m just supposed to sit up here with no-one but the boxes keeping me warm. It-”  


“Wade, watch the road will you. Both of you are children and Wade, if you don’t pay attention to the road I swear, I will fuck Peter back here _nice and slow, and you’ll have to sit up there, all alone and listen to Petey’s moaning and begging for more for hours,_ knowing that you can’t join us. _But_ if you shut the hell up, face the road and drive, maybe we can stop off at some hotel and _all of us_ can have a good time. Deal?”  


The lawyer was giving Deadpool a pointed look, who just stared for a moment, no doubt picturing both situations before Wade made a quick jerking motion with his head and turned back to the road, cursing under his breath and speeding up.  


Matt could hear both of their elevated heartbeats and could feel Peter squirming on the seat next to him, breath a little uneven. He smirked and pulled the younger man closer. _Well maybe a healthy mixture of the two options would work best_ he thought as he slipped his hands around the blankets and under Pete’s shirt. Slowly massaging the skin he found and enjoying the shiver he got as a result. _Definitely best this way._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completely happy with it but my internet keeps acting all wonky and I really wanted to get some more posted tonight, so here we go.

They were finally nearing their destination as Wade hummed softly. Peter, who had been sitting up front for the past few hours, was prattling on about some boring lecture he had found beyond fascinating and _really_ , Wade tried paying attention [No you didn’t, don’t lie to the readers.] OK he didn’t _really_ try, but it wasn’t his fault that Pete could go on FOREVER about something so pointless. {At least he looks cute when he gets all excited about science} [True that..wait NO WAY is that..?]  


“It is!” Wade yelled suddenly, and pulled at the steering wheel, the tires screeched and Peter gave a startled “The hell Wade?!” even Matt tensed at the sudden noise and change in direction from the back but Deadpool ignored them in favour of mentally congratulating himself, he had made it into the small, overgrown parking lot without having to turn around or slow down. {Pretty impressive considering how fast we were going.} The car jerked to a stop and a wide grin stretched across Wade’s face.“I’ve been here before!” he exclaimed excitedly at the looks his partners were giving him. 

Matt gave an exasperated sigh before straightening the papers he was reading and getting back to it. Peter just stared for a moment, and since Matt didn’t seem like he was about to say anything took it upon himself. “Really, Wade? What could you ever possibly need from a _bait and tackle_ shop?”  


“Lots of things.” Wade said simply with a shrug before vaulting out of the car, Peter grumbling but following behind.  


The building definitely looked worse for wear, but somehow better than the last time Wade had been there. {We had been walking through the forest for weeks! Of course it looked like paradise.} Wade just shrugged again and pushed open the door, little bell dinging as he and Peter stepped in. Beelining for the counter, he found a bored looking blonde, flipping through a Merc Weekly magazine and blowing a bubble with some gum.  


“Sorry, pal. We don’t sell the specialty items till after hours.”  


“Wait, really? Damn. Alright, later then. I’ve got time to come back. _Cause you see_ I’m up here vacationing with my lovelys. Drove all the way from the Big Apple itself! Would you like to see all the pictures I took on the drive! I know it's customary for tourist to be over sharers. Here, I’ll get em out, just a sec.” He began rummaging through his pouches and jabbering on about the car ride and how many speed limits he was able to break without Peter or Matt noticing.  


“Wade, don’t harass the workers, besides you didn’t even take any photos.” Peter spoke as he walked up to the counter, holding a small book and a couple of sodas.  


“Pssh! That you know of, maybe.” Deadpool grumbled and reached back into his front left pouch, grabbing his wallet and pouting before he spotted exactly what book his adorable little spider had picked up.  


‘ARACHNIDS ARE FRIENDS, NOT FOE!’ was titled in black bolded letters and Wade couldn’t help but laugh loudly.  


“Hey Spidey-boy, you finally find an author that ‘gets it’?”  


“Oh shut up.” He groaned “This is actually pretty interesting, you dick. It has a whole section on the different types of web formation. I’m getting it.” Peter set the items down on the counter and smiled at the clerk. The merc just laughed again and followed suit with a handful of candy, before bringing his hand up and running it through Peter’s brown locks, effectively messing them up and laughing again at Peter’s glare.  


“Well then, my fair lady, allow me to get it for you! Least I can do after skirmishing his honor for all the realms to know.” Wade spoke the last bit in a stage whisper to the clerk, giving her a wink and earning a shove from a blushing Peter.  


“Fine, but only because I left my wallet back in the car.”  


“Whatever you say, Baby boy.” Wade paid for the book, sodas and candy they had accumulated, scooping up the bags and yelled a quick “Bet I can beat you back to the car!” before sprinting out the door. Peter gave the blonde one last half-hearted apologetic look before racing after him, cursing Wade for being a big cheat along the way.  


In the end, Peter still beat him when he decided that webbing the mercenaries feet to the concrete outside was so worth any minor risk of being seen. Especially with the view of Wade falling on his face and the scandalized look he got after wards.  


Peter had just given him a smug look and said “I win.” with a shrug of his shoulders. Even Matt who had been leaning on the outside of the car was chuckling as Wade slipped a knife out of his boot to cut the webbing away.  


“You may have won this round," Deadpool motioned with knife towards Peter "but I am sooo telling Wolvey you’re a cheater when we get there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that this all seems sorta like a bunch of one shots I put together as opposed to chapters in a story, I keep thinking I'm done but end up writing more..woopse. Anyway, next chapter I'll focus more on making it all seem a little less choppy. Sorry. :b


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I wrote and posted this before going to bed. (Holy damn am I tired right now but I wanted to get it up) So sorry if there's a lot of mistakes, I'll reread it in the morning and correct any. (hopefully) But here ya go! Hopefully next time we'll actually see Logan instead of just mentioning him.

“OH THANK YOU DEATH” was the first thing said-by Wade of course- when they finally pulled up to the little cabin just outside of town. The place somehow managed to look both decrepit and charming at the same time and Peter smiled, reaching in his bag and grabbing his camera before following the other two out of the car.  


“Stop! Wait, don’t go in yet! I want to get a picture of three of us now that we’re here.” Matt smiled and complied, moving to stand in front of the small porch at the front of the cabin and pulled a groaning Wade with him.  


“A little to the left..there! Perfect!” Peter beamed, placing his camera on the hood of the car and setting the timer before racing over to stand between the taller two. He felt shifting arms behind him but ignored them in favour of winding each of his own arms around his partners’ waists. Another second and the flash went off, Deadpool jumping up and running back towards the car.  


“The keys should be in the mailbox, if not i’ll just break a window. Buut first, I’m gonna call Wolvey. Oooo he’s going to be so excited we’re all here!” He pulled out his cell phone from behind the back seat, where Matt had hid it and dialed quickly. Peter just smiled and walked to the mailbox, hoping that the keys _were_ in fact in there.  


“So Matt, where’d you find this place anyways? It looks sort of like it’s about to fall apart.” He gave a quiet sigh of relief at finding a small keyring rather quickly and turned back to the cabin, taking it in again.  


“Believe it or not, this was actually the nicest that _I could_ find. Seems Logan didn’t choose a very populated new home, no surprises there. But it is remarkably close to his place, both sit on the same lake.” Matt explained as he walked with Peter up the porch steps and to the door, his arms full of a few of their bags.  


“Huh. Logan being a recluse? Who woulda thunk.” Peter hummed as he finally managed to jimmy the door open and felt his second wave of relief that day when the inside was significantly nicer than the outside. “Wow, maybe you _weren’t_ kidding when you said it was the nicest.”  


The lawyer laughed giving a quick “Well, what did you expect?” before he walked in and set the bags he had down on one of dark leather couches. The inside of the cabin consisted of a main area, complete with expensive looking couches, bookshelf lining the wall opposite a large fireplace and a medium sized tv above that. To the left there was a moderately sized kitchen, connected with an archway and looking surprisingly up to date. Down the hall were two doors, leading to presumably the bedroom and a bathroom. The entirety of it gave off the perfect cozy vibe and Peter smiled.  


“There should be a king sized bed, as well as a pull out couch in case we’ll need it. I’m just glad that it doesn’t smell like stale food and sweat.” Peter hummed an agreement and walked over towards Matt, pushing him on the couch and swinging his legs to either side of him, resting easily in his lap.  


“I don’t know how you managed to do it, but this place is perfect.” Peter spoke before pressing his lips to the others, letting his arms wrap around Matt’s neck.The Daredevil made a low sound in his throat before wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.  


When he finally pulled away he spoke in a breathy voice. “You know, I could get used to this. Specially the quiet.”  


Of course it was right then Wade decided to burst through the door, arms piled high with the rest of their stuff, humming to the tune of ‘hollaback girl’.  


“Mmm, this place ain’t half-bad, Magoo. Wish I’d known about it last time I blew through these parts. But then again, it might not still be standing if that were the case..”  


“Well maybe not the quiet.” was all Matt said and Peter laughed before launching up and grabbing the bag with his clothes in it before Deadpool dropped it.  


“Here, let’s shove this all in the bedroom and relax, I hate being stuck in a car that long.”  


“Good plan.”  


They tossed everything down and came back out to the living area, Deadpool collapsing on the now vacant couch, stretching his limbs and spreading out. Peter looked around the bend and saw Matt in the kitchen, putting some things away and leaving other things out along with a couple of pots and pans.  


“I’m going to cook us up some _real food_ to eat. How’s spaghetti and chicken sound?”  


“That sounds fantastic actually. You should definitely do that.” Matt chuckled but just turned back to gathering the ingredients he’d need. Thankfully he had convinced them to stop and stock up before arriving. There was no way Peter would be up for getting in the car again for _at the least_ a good 36 hours.  


He walked back to where Wade was stretched out on the couch, he had taken his mask off, still wearing his red hoodie but the black pants of earlier were replaced with sweatpants that Wade had sewn little spidermen and daredevils and deadpools onto. Peter couldn’t help a smile as he pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, motioning for Wade to scoot over before he curled up next to him and pulled the blanket up around them.  


Wade hummed happily and wove his arms around Peter, snuggling him close and burying his head in his hair. “This vacation is going to be _awesome_.” Wade whispered, almost too quietly for Pete to hear. Next thing Peter did hear was the soft sounds of him snoring and he smiled again before reaching and grabbing his new book from the coffee table where he’d set it with the keys. He slid back into Wade’s warm embrace and started reading from the third chapter.  


The peaceful noises of Matt cooking and Wade sleeping being the perfect background tunes for relaxing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, I think this story is going to take a slightly more serious turn. Hopefully not too much, and hopefully it doesn't suck but I just found myself writing the next bites in more of this direction.

They were all sitting around the small table in the kitchen, munching happily on spaghetti when the loud notes of a phone ringing cut through the air.  


There was a moment of confused looks exchanged between the three before the metaphorical light went off in Peters head. "That's mine!"  


"Since when has that been your ringtone?" Wade gave him a look as he spoke between bites, barely pausing in between chewing and speaking. Peter just shrugged his shoulders as he left the table, following the cheerful music back to the couch which had apparently attempted to swallow up his phone.  


He had just managed to grab a hold of it when the ringing stopped. Frowning, he clicked on the missed call icon. "Call em back later Petey! I will eat your pasta before I let it go all cold and lonely and to waste out here."  


Peter hardly heard him as his face split into a smile with his suspicions of the caller confirmed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be just a minute. Matt protect my plate for me? I gotta take this."  


There was a thud followed by Deadpool whimpering something about a mean old hornhead before Matt’s response. "Sure thing, who was it anyway?"  


"It's just Aunt May, gotta let her know we all got here in one piece." with that Peter jogged out of the cabin. He quickly scanned for the perfect tree, large enough to support him easily and far enough to keep away from Matt’s prying ears. It took less than 20 seconds, the area was wooded heavily enough, and Peter shot out a web, pulling himself up and towards it.  


Once he was sure there was and small enough chance of being accidentally overheard, he wrestled his phone back out and hit redial.  


Harry answered after the first ring. 

 

The young corporate high power paced in his office. It wasn't like Peter to miss one of their calls. He moved back towards his desk, eyeing the glass he'd left there. There really was no reason to worry, Peter probably had misplaced his phone, or gotten this week's calling time mixed up with next week's.  


Harry was looking out the floor to ceiling windows, one hand resting against the glass, the other once again holding his drink. He was swishing the amber liquid around when his phone finally rang. Harry didn't need to look at the caller ID to know who it was.  


"Pete "  


"Hey " Peter spoke softly. "I don't have much time right now."  


"You had me a bit nervous, there."  


"Yeah, I know. It's just, Matt and Wade wanted to take a last minute vacation to Canada. It's actually pretty nice here."  


"Canada, eh?" Harry chuckled and took another sip. "Well if now's not a good time, later tonight?"  


"It's good to hear your voice. I know I've been a bit preoccupied lately and I'm sorry it's jus-"  


"No, it's alright " a brief silence hung between them. "I..I get it. Just call me back later, okay? We can talk about it then."  


"Alright. You better answer, no excuses this time. No getting called into the office or hot dates, ya hear?"  


Harry pretended not to notice how Pete's voice wavered at the end. It wouldn't do either of them any good. "Scouts honor, Pete. Go, get back to them." Peter had started to respond but Harry quickly hung up the phone instead.  


Breath uneven he stared at the generic screensaver in front of him, it took a conscious effort not to throw it against the wall, or maybe out the window... No, he wouldn't be able to set up a new one with the same number this late. Instead he slipped it into his pocket and finished his drink, deciding to head back to the penthouse. He wouldn't be able to get any more work done like this anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I'd say something about my crazy life but that's hardly an excuse. Anyway, here it is.

Peter shuffled quickly back into the cozy cabin, trying to push away the sudden heavy feeling he had in his chest. He could tell Harry was having a hard time still, and couldn't escape the guilt of not being fully there for him.  


When he stepped back to the little table, he could hear Matt and Wade bickering quietly. The sight of the two of them, food barely managing to stay on Wades fork as he waved it around and Matt laughing even as he looked like he was trying his best not to was enough to steer Peter's thoughts from his childhood best friend and back to his partners and their little "get away".  


Harry still loomed at the back of his mind but Peter was determined to make good use of the vacation days he had. Jameson wasn't happy with his sudden request for time off, and Peter was loathe to give him the extra shots of Spider-Man to appease the avid anti-spidey fiend. Even so, if Peter was being honest, he felt almost guilty all over again for how easy it was to get lost in the tastes of good food, the laughter and the overall ease which made up the rest of the evening.  


Turned out, Wade had packed every season of Golden Girls, which he immediately put on after his original plan of skinny dipping was swiftly halted. {If only temporarily, hehe!} [This is Petey's POV still, not ours.] {Wait.. Our sweet little Petey's got Pool 'O Vision too?!} [*sigh* Nevermind. Let's just go back to bugging Deadpool some more.]  


Matt had taken up position on the couch, moving his fingers from one hand along the pages of an expensive seeming book Foggy had gotten for him, his other hand's fingers absentmindedly rubbing soothing circles through Peter’s hair, whose own head was nestled in the older man's lap. Peter’s eyes flicked to where Wade had settled in, legs sprawled out over the floor and his back against the sofa, eyes glued to the screen.  


Wade and Peter had started up their usual commentary on what was happening, though Peter found himself barely remaking on the show or even responding to the endless stream of what Deadpool had to say.  


His mind kept wandering. Harry was still sick. They had a team of top notch scientist from Oscorp working with Spider-Man's blood, but it was still proving a slow process and meanwhile Harry fought off the disease and was growing impatient with the results, or lack there of. Peter knew, even if Harry tried to keep it to himself, that his best friend was struggling more than he let on.  


Honestly, Pete was surprised when Harry called him, after what happened last time they got together..well..it was a mistake. They both had said as much. So why couldn't he just separate the whole ordeal?!  


Peter closed his eyes and focused on keeping his breathing even. If either Matt or Wade noticed anything off with him, neither spoke up. Peter didn't know which thought nagged at him more, having to explain everything that had been going on with Harry at a time like this, or the realization that lying to the people he loves most seemed to be becoming easier.


	7. Chapter 7

When they finally got around to _actually_ hanging around with Logan, Matt was moderately surprised to find out that the man actually was expecting them to visit. A part of him always figured that Wade had exaggerated the invitation to come out here (which he still definitely did, just to a smaller degree than usual).  


The mutant’s heartbeat was steady and relaxed and Logan seemed pleased to see them in his own angry way.  


Matt just wished the same could be said about Peter. For whatever reason, Pete had been upset last night and it was bleeding into today’s activities, though he hid it well. But then again, it could be nothing. All of Matt’s senses still felt off away from the city. While it _was_ nice to get away from some of the more foul odors and overwhelming noise, it was just so different.  


Take now for example, they were all currently sitting out on the rickety deck, Wade and Logan having each already consumed their own six pack chatting amiably about some old mission. Peter was nursing his own drink while the lawyer continued to debate whether it was worth the taste for the buzz. Matt could hear each of their own unique heartbeats and that of whoever else was staying over at Logan’s place, but his sonar was off. Nothing extreme just not as clear being surrounded by the unfamiliar and everything sounded different when he tapped it with his cane. It was unnerving.  


He hadn’t realized he wasn’t paying attention to the conversation anymore until Matt felt wade shimmy up to him, nuzzling their sides together.  


“Sooooooo whatdya say Magooie? Sound like a plan? Pleeeeeeease say yes.”  


“Plan?”  


“Not _mine. Technically_ it’s Peter’s.” Matt was glad he didn’t have to urge him to go into anymore detail, Wade always seemed eager to repeat himself. “He was the one who forgot to bring a hotspot if he just _has to have internet.”_  


“Hey, I have to submit my thesis electronically you jerk!”  


“Yeah, yeah excuses. You’re addicted to modern technology, just admit it.”  


“Am not. Plus, you just want a reason to go back into that sketchy tackle shop.” Wade rolled his eyes and was breathing in to go on another rant when Matt stopped him.  


“I’m still not seeing where I figure into all of this.” Wolverine was looking on curiously. From an outside perspective the three of the must make for some interesting interactions. Matt waited for one of the two to go one but Wade was pouting and Peter seemed hesitant to speak up. He never had to wait too long though and soon Wade was sighing and trying not to look over his shoulder at Logan.  


“You took the keys away last night and I can’t find them.” Logan burst out laughing, barely managing to dodge out of the way of small knife thrown his way by Deadpool.  


“It’s your fault for trying to convince me to go four wheeling with you at 4 in the morning.” Matt remembered now, after Wade had brought it up, he just knew that the man would find someway to wreck the car this far from civilization and promptly confiscated the keys for his own sanity's sake. “Pete, make sure the car stays in one piece, alright?”  


Wade bounced on his toes and Peter gave a quick “Someone will have to.” as Matt reached into his pocket and found the keys, tossing them over to the pair. Logan was shaking his head but still in an amused fashion.  


The two bounded off towards back towards the front and the remaining occupant offered the redhead a beer. “I have no idea how you do it.” He accepted the offer good naturedly.  


“The sex is beyond worth it.” Logan nearly choked on his own drink and Matt laughed. _Maybe I am spending too much time around them._


End file.
